Current harnesses and restraint devices, on the market, require joining two, tightly fitting plastic buckle pieces, on the side of, or under a dog, where it is difficult to see the buckle, much less fasten it. Most are designed to fit the dog's body in a fit that is tight to the body or head of the dog, making them even more difficult to attach. Most are not effective in providing the dog with a deterrent to pulling away from its handler. Most rely on a front-connect assembly which restricts the movement of the dog's front legs which can be injurious and can affect the dog's natural gait. The most powerful collars that rely on a tightening prong system require that metal prongs be fitted together and taken apart, each time the collar is used; this is nearly impossible for people with any impairment in their hands, strength, coordination or vision. This type of collar can cause injury to both the person assembling it onto the dog and the dog in motion. Additionally, metal collars have been known to cause fatal injury when a dog wearing one plays with another dog. If a dog gets a tooth or jaw entangled in the metal or prong collar, it has been known to twist on the wearer's neck making it impossible to remove and resulting in the strangulation of the dog. Metal collars cannot be cut off in an emergency.
What is needed is a system and method for a safe and an effective harness that is easier to attach to the dog or animal and to use, while effectively discouraging the dog from pulling away from the handler, without impeding the dog's natural gait or injuring the dog.